Hidden
by Allacaya
Summary: Übersetzung von Mistheas "Hidden! Nach dem Weiden-Vorfall kehrt Sirius Black, von seinen Freunden verstoßen, über Weihnachten in sein Elternhaus zurück. Dort gelangt er schnell vom Regen in die Traufe, als unangenehme Entdeckungen gemacht werden.
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer – Alle erkennbaren Charakter und Orte gehören JK Rowling, nicht mir.

Hidden 

Kapitel 1

_By Misthea_

_Übersetzung by Allacaya_

Die erste lange Ferienwoche war vorbei. Morgen war Heiligabend – und er hatte immer noch nichts von seinen Freunden gehört. Nicht eine einzige Eule oder ein Anruf mit Flohpuder. Normalerweise hätte er mindestens eine pro Tag bekommen. Normalerweise. Aber dann waren das nicht gerade normale Umstände, oder? Er verdachte es ihnen nicht. Natürlich nicht! Er selber würde nicht gerade mit jemandem in Kontakt bleiben wollen, der sich so wie er verhalten hatte...

Sirius seufzte während er aus dem Fenster auf die eisige Welt unter ihm hinausblickte. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, mit unzähligen Eiskristallen, die im dünnen Sonnenlicht des Wintermorgens glitzerten, aber es war ihm nicht möglich ihn zu erleben, eingesperrt wie er war, wieder einmal in dem kleinen Raum im Dachgeschoss von Grimmault Place Nummer 12. Sein Zimmer, obwohl es praktisch unmöglich gewesen wäre es zu erahnen rein vom Anblick. Die Wände waren kahl – so unterschiedlich verglichen mit James' Zimmer, dachte Sirius bekümmert, wo die Wände mit einer Vielfalt von Quidditch Postern bedeckt waren. Nichts dergleichen war ihm erlaubt. Die Regale hier enthielten, ungleich James' Masse an Apparaten und Spielen, oder Remus wohlbekanntem Berg belesener Bücher, oder sogar Peters Comics, nur eine verstreute Ansammlung von mitgenommenen Textbüchern aus seinen vergegangenen Hogwarts–Jahren. Alles was die Persönlichkeit des Jungen hätte wiedergeben können, der das Zimmer bewohnte, war lange weggewaschen worden. Er hatte es aufgegeben sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen was wohl mit den Andenken einer lange vergangenen Kindheit geschehen war; alle diese Gegenstände so sorgsam verwahrt bis er vor vier Jahren zur Schule gefahren war, und verschwunden als er 3 Monate später zurückkam.

Die Geräusche von Frühstück gelangten schwach an seine Ohren – das Geschepper von Töpfen und Geschirr, das leise Murmeln von Stimme. Diese wurden begleitet von dem berauschenden Geruch von Speck und Kaffee, der seinen Magen in Protest grummeln ließ. Er betete nur, dass sie heute daran denken würden, ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben. Oder dass sie ihn raus ließen. Also das wären nett. Unwahrscheinlich aber nett. Es war selten, dass eine Bestrafung wie diese weniger als 24 h dauerte und es war erst gestern im Spätnachmittag gewesen, dass er seine Mutter genug verärgert hatte, dass sie zu solchen „Disziplinarmaßnahmen" griff. Leider war das gewesen, bevor das Abendessen serviert worden war. Merlin, er hoffte sie würden ihm etwas zu essen geben...

Seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters legend, blickte Sirius weiter hinaus auf den kleinen Platz unter ihm. Als kleines Kind hatte er so Stunden lang gesessen. Muggel beobachten, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter. Er mochte es Muggeln dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie ihr tägliches Leben führten. Eigentlich, faszinierten sie ihn, mit ihren großen, lauten Fahrzeugen und ihrer bizarren Kleidung – und ihrer vollständigen Unwissenheit von der magischen Welt genau vor ihrer Haustür. Es war erst, als er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, in seiner Faszination zu schwelgen, ohne Furcht vor Repressalien. Und dort hatte er auch andere getroffen, die sein Interesse teilten; Leute, die es nicht als ungesunde Besessenheit ansahen, etwas zu verhasst, um jemals die Rücksicht eines Mitglieds der Edlen und Überaus Alten Dynastie der Blacks zu erhalten. Ha!

Sirius hasste seine Familie. Er hasste alles für was sie stand – ihre Manie für die Reinheit des Blutes, ihren Hass auf Muggel. Aber am meisten hasste er ihre Unterstützung für den aufsteigenden Verrückten, der Welt bekannt als Voldemort. Und wie sehr er die Bestrafungen auch nicht leiden konnte, die er so häufig gezwungen war, zu ertragen, so lange er im Haus seiner Väter war, es war ihm unmöglich, ruhig daneben zu stehen und ihnen zuzuhören wie sie alles, woran er glaubte, verdammten, ohne dass er nicht in irgendeiner Weise darauf reagierte. Wie gestern gezeigt hatte. Er hatte es geschafft ihre Beleidigungen Dumbledores zu ignorieren. Er hatte sogar den Mund gehalten, während sie darüber gemeckert hatten das „Schlammblüter" an Hogwarts gelassen wurden. Dann fingen sie die wohlgeborenen Familien zu diskutieren, die „Blutsverräter" waren, und die nach ihrer Meinung Voldemort als nächstes ins Visier nehmen sollte. Familien wie die Potters. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass zu diesem Punkt das mühsame im Zaum halten seines Ärgers nicht mehr geklappt hatte und die Fäden, die seine Entrüstung zurückhielten, gerissen waren.

Mit einem Seufzer stieg er vom Fenstersims, seine Roben fester um seinen Körper ziehend, als er in der frostigen Luft zitterte. Heute würde wahrscheinlich ein langer Tag werden, dachte er für sich. Fast unfreiwillig begann er die Länge des Raumes abzuschreiten und hielt auf der anderen Seite an, um halbherzig die Türklinke zu versuchen. Nicht das er in irgendeiner Weise hoffte, sie würde unverschlossen sein –eine Hoffnung, die in diesem Haus nur zu Enttäuschungen führen konnte. Sie war verschlossen, und würde sicherlich so bleiben, bis seine Mutter entschied ihn herauszulassen. Wann immer das sein mochte.

Seine Augen fielen auf den Koffer der am Fuße seines Bettes stand. Der Koffer, der seine Hogwarts–Sachen beinhaltete. Seine Hausaufgaben. Nein, er schüttelte seinen Kopf, angewidert beim Gedanken daran. Er musste schon extrem gelangweilt sein um auch nur daran zu denken! Obwohl, wo er gerade bei dem Thema war, er würde wahrscheinlich irgendwann damit anfangen müssen... Er seufzte, als er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Jup, heute würde ein unglaublich langer Tag werden.

Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe seine Augen zu öffnen, als seine Tür endlich aufschwang. Es war jetzt früher Abend. Die Sonne war vor über einer Stunde untergegangen und sein Zimmer war dunkel und sehr kalt, und Sirius lag wieder auf seinem Bett. Er hatte schließlich beschlossen, dass Schlaf der beste Weg war die Hungerkrämpfe zu ignorieren, die durch seinen Magen schossen, selbst wenn der durchdringende Frost im Zimmer es erschwerten diesen Zustand zu erreichen. Er hatte versucht seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er hatte auch versucht einen Brief an Prongs, Moony und Wormtail zu schreiben. Der Zweite von diesen war schwerer gewesen, da er nicht nur mit seinem sich beschwerenden Magen fertig werden musste, sondern auch mit den überwältigenden Gefühl von Schuld und Bedauern. Er hatte sie verloren. Sie waren seine engsten Freunde und er war hingegangen und hatte ihre Freundschaft durch seine eigene Dummheit weggeworfen!

„Mutter sagt, du darfst jetzt rauskommen," Regulus mürrische Stimme erklang, gefolgt von dem Geräusch seiner sich entfernenden Schritte.

Endlich! Aber für einige lange Momente, blieb er dort liegen, wo er war, ohne sich zu bewegen. Ein schweres Gewicht schien auf ihm zu liegen und ihn dort festzunageln. Ein Teil von ihm, musste er innerlich zugeben, fühlte, dass er jede Bestrafung verdiente die ihm seine Eltern entgegen schleuderten, obwohl seine wirklichen Verbrechen... na ja – sie würden sie nie als solche ansehen. Ihm war schlecht, und der Grund seines Schwindelgefühls war nicht nur der Hunger.

Mit einem deprimierten Seufzer, brachte er sich in eine Sitzstellung und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles bei der Bewegung, sein Magen verkrampfte sich unangenehm. Merlin, er brauchte etwas zu Essen! Er stand entschlossen auf und verließ das Zimmer. Die Augen der Figuren in den vielen Portraits, die entlang der langen Treppe hingen folgten ihm missbilligend als er vom Dachgeschoss des Hauses hinuntertappte; ein paar von ihnen schüttelten sogar ihren Kopf in verzweifelter Verwunderung, als er vorbeikam. Er verkniff es sich hämisch zu grinsen. Er war eine Enttäuschung für Generationen seiner Black Vorfahren, und das war etwas worauf seine Gryffindor Empfindungen, nicht anders als stolz sein konnten.

Verdammte Slytherins.

Die weiträumige düstere Küche war leer, zum Glück. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich auf ein Treffen mit einem von den Hauselfen seiner Mutter gefreut, und das war der eine Raum wo man fast immer mindestens einen finden konntest. Sie hatte ihnen wahrscheinlich befohlen ihm nicht zu helfen. Sie wäre nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie ihm damit tatsächlich einen Gefallen tat. Sirius lächelte. Da war noch nicht mal ein Geräusch aus Kreachers Schrank. Er durchquerte den Raum schnell zur Speisekammer und begann nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Kekse – die würden reichen. Und ein paar Bananen. Mmmhh, ja, vielleicht wäre ein Sandwich gut. Er nahm einen Leib Brot heraus, trug es mit einem Messer zusammen zum Tisch und begann Scheiben abzuhacken. Ein paar Minuten später riesige überfließende Kreation vor sich stehen.

Kaum hatte er das Sandwich zu seinem Mund gehoben, als er den forschen Staccato der Fußtritte seiner Mutter auf der Steintreppe draußen hörte. Er seufzte resignierend, verlangend nach seinem Sandwich blickend. Er kannte diesen Gang. Seine Mutter war auf Kriegsfuß, und er, wie immer, würde derjenige sein, der in ihrem Weg gefangen würde. Er nahm schnell einen weiteren Bissen, sich mental auf eine weitere Predigt einstellend. Er würde ruhig bleiben. Er würde nicht auf ihre Seitenhiebe und Beleidigungen in irgendeiner Weise antworten. Er würde nicht...

Sie fegte durch die Tür, und hielt an, bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick, als sie ihn sah. Na super, dachte er, beinahe die Augen vor Ärger verdrehend, während er seinem Blick resolut, entschlossen auf den Kachelboden fixierte. Auf geht's! Was sollte er jetzt wieder verbrochen haben? Er war nur fünf Minuten aus seinem Zimmer gewesen!

„Was ist dies?" fuhr sie ihn an, einen Stapel Blätter wütend in der Luft wedelnd. Sirius warf einen Blick auf sie, zuerst mit vager Neugier, aber dann mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Entsetzen. Scheiße! Das musste der Moment sein, den er gefürchtet hatte. Er wusste es! Er öffnete seinen Mund, verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchend, aber sie fuhr fort ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. „Ist es wahr? Natürlich ist es wahr! Wie konnte ich auch etwas anderes von dir erwarten?"

Scheiße! Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte über den Weiden–Vorfall herausgefunden. Das musste es sein! Er wusste, dass sein Eltern informiert worden waren – Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt dass sie es würden – aber er hatte auch gewusst das ein Brief wie dieser an seinen Vater geschickt wurde. Die Black Familie bestand darauf, dass Angelegenheiten zumindest mit dem Anschein der angemessenen Etikette abgewickelt wurden. Disziplinarmaßnahmen lagen traditionell in der Verantwortung der Hausherren, deshalb war es sein Vater der die Korrespondenz bezüglich dieser Angelegenheiten erhielt... Zum Glück für Sirius lagen Briefe an seinen Vater oft monatelang auf seinem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer und warteten darauf dass er lange genug von seinem Tränke brauen hervorkam, um sie zu lesen. Sirius hatte geplant diesen speziellen Brief zu entwenden, bevor der Tag je nahe rückte. Jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Es schien so, dass das ungeduldige Herumschnüffeln seiner Mutter sie vor ihm zu dem Brief geführt hatte. Das würde nicht angenehm werden.

„Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so geschämt! So etwas ausgerechnet von den Snapes zu erfahren," fuhr seine Mutter fort. Von den Snapes! Sirius seufzte fast vor Erleichterung und hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Das hieß es konnte nicht Dumbledores Brief sein... aber was hatte Snivellus seinen Eltern erzähltüberlegte er? Wenn er irgendjemandem Remus' Geheimnis offenbarte würde Sirius mehr tun als ihn nur auf einen kleinen Besuch schicken, diesen schleimigen Spacken!

„Ein Black, der an solch schändlichen Aktivitäten teilnimmt! Dein Verhalten ist abstoßend! Die Zahl von Strafstunden, die du allein dieses letzte Jahr erhalten hast ist schlimm genug, aber dazu noch dies? Das ist unentschuldbar! Obwohl, in Anbetracht des Gesocks, das du zu befreunden gewählt hast, muss ich sagen, es ist keineswegs überraschend. Warum kannst du dich nicht etwas mehr wie Regulus verhalten? Oder Severus. Dein Vater hat Recht. Ein Kind wie Severus Snape wäre um so vieles besser als du!"

Die Stimme seiner Mutter stieg gleichmäßig an Lautstärke, während sie ihm predigte, was Sirius seine Zähne in frustriertem Ärger knirschen ließ. Komm schon rüber damit, Frau. Er war fast verzweifelt zu erfahren, was genau sie wusste – was es war, was er getan hatte, das so tadelnswert war. Hah! Er begann zu denken, dass es letztendlich gar nichts mit dem Weiden-Vorfall zu tun hatte, nur eine Auflistung seines üblichen Verhaltens in Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich etwas mit diesen Stinkbomben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins… Er hoffte, dass es das war. Er würde definitiv vorziehen darüber Vorhaltungen zu hören – wenigstens fühlte er diesbezüglich keine Schande – als über sein idiotisches Verhalten drei Wochen zuvor.

Obwohl es wahr war, dass er es lieber hätte, dass seine Eltern über sein Leben in der Schule so wenig wie möglich erfuhren, hatte er schon lange gelernt, dass dies praktisch unmöglich war. Nicht nur ging sein arschkriechender Bruder an die gleiche Schule, sondern auch alle Kinder der "gesellschaftlichen Verbindungen" seiner Eltern – er würde sie nicht Freunde nennen, er bezweifelte stark, dass sie das waren. Und diese Kinder waren meistens die Hauptziele der Streiche, für deren Durchführung er und die anderen Marauder so bekannt waren. Er war fast daran gewöhnt über die eine oder andere Sache, von der sie erfahren hatten Vorhaltungen zu hören . Es machte die Erfahrung nicht weniger unangenehm, aber er hatte diese Behandlung schon lieber als die, die sie sicherlich austeilen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er fast Snivellus umgebracht hatte.

„Mit diesem Verhalten muss Schluss sein, Sirius Orion Black! Es wird nicht länger toleriert werden. Du bist ein Black, wie sehr mir die Tatsache auch missfällt. Du wirst entweder die Ehre des Familiennamens aufrechterhalten oder du wirst enterbt, auf die Straße geworfen ohne einen Pfennig in der Tasche!"

Jo, er war definitiv auf familiärem Terrain hier. Sie wusste es noch nicht. Es mussten die Stinkbomben sein. Nachdem er das entschieden hatte fühlte er sich etwas entspannen und er fing an ihre Worte einfach über sich hinüber waschen zu lassen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass auf ihre Einläufe zu antworten, hieß, dem Teufel den Hof zu machen; der beste Weg für ihn das zu verhindern war, einfach nicht zuzuhören. Das funktionierte meistens. Für eine Weile. Manchmal. Einer Frau mit einer so schrillen Stimme wie ihrer nicht zuzuhören war eher schwierig.

„Du bist eine Schande für dieses Haus!" kreischte sie. „eine Schande auf dem stolzen Namen, den wir tragen! Blutsverräter! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich so eine Kreatur wie dich geboren habe. Wie haben wir es nur geschafft einen Gryffindor heranzuziehen…?"

Das war's. Das berührte einen Nerv. Sirius hob endlich die Augen um seiner Mutter in die Augen zu schauen, seine Distanz durch ihre Worte zerbrochen. Sein eigener Ärger und Bitternis kamen plötzlich, unerwartet, zum Vorschein. Er lachte harsch, ein Ton, der jeglicher Unterhaltung entbehrte. „Tja das, Mutter, ist die eine Sache für die du nicht wirklich die Lorbeeren beanspruchen kannst, oder? Du hast mich nicht mehr großgezogen, als dass du James großgezogen hast. Du hast den Job – offensichtlich vom Tag meiner Geburt an, zu unangenehm– Hauselfen und Hauslehrern überlassen!"

Der augenblicklich folgende Schlag in sein Gesicht, der die Reaktion seiner Mutter verkörperte war nicht besonders unerwartet. Er hatte Schlimmeres bekommen in der Vergangenheit, in der Tat für sehr viel weniger.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? So lange du unter diesem Dach lebst, wirst du Ältere respektieren!"

Er erstickte fast bei diesem Satz. Respekt für sie! Niemals in seinem Leben! Er schaffte es gerade sich davon abzuhalten mit diese Erwiderung laut rauszuplatzen und beschränkte sich auf einen einfachen wütenden Blick. Ein weiterer Schlag war die sofortige Antwort seiner Mutter.

„Raus," fauchte sie. "Aus meinen Augen! Wenn ich dich heute wiedersehe, werde ich eventuell keine Kontrolle über meine Handlungen haben."

Sirius knirschte mit seinen Zähnen um nicht irgendeine Bemerkung zu machen, die sie ihre Meinung ändern ließ, als er an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer ging. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen, aber er war nicht dumm. Und er war kein Masochist. Erstaunen begann seinen Ärger zu überwiegen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er aus dem kleinen Treffen so unverletzt hervorgegangen war. Naja, er hatte ein paar neue blaue Flecken seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen, aber nichts Ernstes. Und was noch viel besser war, er bemerkt, als er auf seine Hand hinunterblickte, er hatte immer noch sein Essen! O.K. es war etwas zerquetscht, aber kümmerte ihn das? Es war immer noch essbar. Nun musste er nur einen Platz finden, wo er es ungestört essen konnte...

A/N – Ähh, hi, das ist das erste mal, dass ich was ins Netz stelle und ich bis etwas nervös, seid also bitte nett! Oh und nur zur Warnung – spätere Kapitel werden etwas gewalttätig, also wenn ihr so was nicht mögt, sorry, aber dann würde ich es an eurer Stelle eher nicht lesen. Bis denn Misthea

Ü/N – Hmm ja also auch das erste Mal, dass ich was übersetze, also in der Größe. Falls irgendwas komisch klingt oder ihr eine besseren Ausdruck kennt, könnt ihr ja Bescheid sagen. Ich war jetzt seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in Deutschland und muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, das alle deutsch sprechen und mein deutsch ist dementsprechend auch etwas eingerostet. Weiß außerdem noch nicht, ob ich wirklich alle A/N mit übersetzen soll.

Falls ihr das Original lesen wollt: kann ich sehr empfehlen! Autor steht ja da – Titel habe ich nicht übersetzt, also einfach unter Hidden oder Misthea nachgucken. Ich hoffe mal, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig upzudaten. Ihr seid also vorgewarnt. (: Ha det bra Allacaya


	2. Kapitel 2

Ü/N – noch mal auf Rechtschreibfehler durchgesehen...

Silberfell – Danke für den Review! Der Erste! Freut mich, dass dir die Übersetzung gefällt. Es reizt mich diese Geschichte zu übersetzen, seit sie erschienen ist. (: Eigentlich hatte ich das so geplant wie Misthea einmal die Woche upzudaten, aber jetzt kommt das zweite Kapitel jetzt schon. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer – nicht meins.

Kapitel 2  
  
Die Bibliothek war wie ausgestorben, wie er es geahnt hatte. Schließlich war es selten dass irgendwer anders als er je wirklich Zeit hier verbringen wollte. Seine eigene Vorliebe für diesen Raum war immer etwas seltsam gewesen, vor allem wenn man in Betracht zog, dass die Bibliothek in Hogwarts immer einer seiner am wenigstens geliebten Plätze gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, dich zu fragen was Remus wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Sirius in diesem Raum immer leichter entspannen konnte als in irgendeinem anderen in diesem Haus. Dies war seine Zuflucht.

Er und James gingen der Hogwarts' Bücherei, soviel wie möglich, aus dem Weg, indem sie sie normalerweise nur benutzten, wenn sie für ihren neuesten Streich etwas nachforschen mussten. Er lächelte fast bei dem Gedanken, dass Remus jedes einzige Mal besorgt wurde, wenn sie allem Anschein nach zu pflichtbewussten gewissenhaft fleißigen Schülern wurden. So etwas wurde normalerweise entweder von einer großen Ankündigung gefolgt – dass sie sein Geheimnis entdeckt hätten, oder dass sie planten Animagi zu werden, um ihm zu helfen – oder von einem verrückten Streich in Snivellus Richtung... Er hielt inne. Er wollte wirklich nicht an Snivellus und Remus zur gleichen Zeit denken.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in einem Stuhl in der Ecke nieder. Es war ein Ort, den er entdeckt hatte, als er noch jung war, lange bevor er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Längst hatte er den Überblick über die Anzahl Male verloren, an denen er sich dort zusammen gerollt hatte, während er sich vor langweiligen Hauslehrern und ihrem ebenfalls langweiligen Unterricht versteckt hatte. Es war geradezu perfekt dafür. Hell und warm, jedoch außer Sichtweite der Tür. Natürlich hatte es nie lange gebraucht, bis sie ihn dort entdeckt hatten, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, es als seine Zufluchtsstelle zu behalten, während die Jahre vergingen. Dieser ganze Raum, trotz des schwarzen Inhalt der meisten Bücher, beinhaltete ein Gefühle von Friedlichkeit, das dem Rest des Hauses fehlte.

Die wenigen halbherzigen Verzierungen, jedoch, die die Umgebung schmückten, bemerkte Sirius, als er einen großen hungrigen Bissen von seinem Butterbrot nahm, unterschieden sich nicht von denen des restlichen Hauses. Es war nur beim Salon – ein Ort, der ausschließlich das Territorium seiner Mutter war, der Raum, in dem wenn dann Unterhaltung stattfand – bei dem sogar ein bisschen Enthusiasmus gezeigt worden war. Das war die Norm in diesem Haus. Weihnachten war keine Zeit zu feiern. Wenn es irgendetwas war, war es immer eine Möglichkeit für ... na ja ‚soziale Strategien' könnte man es vielleicht nennen.

Zum Glück war er _da _nicht mit eingeplant worden dieses Jahr... Wenn er darüber so nachdachte, wäre er das die letzten paar Weihnachten genauso wenig gewesen – nicht seit er in Gryffindor platziert worden war. Da er so viel wie möglich in Hogwarts geblieben war, seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr, konnte er es nicht wirklich sicher sagen. Zumindest dieses Jahr war er, während seine Mutter und Regulus an den Zusammenkünfte mit anderen reinblütigen Familien teilnahmen, in segensreicher Einsamkeit zurückgelassen worden. An den beiden Malen, wo ihm tatsächlich befohlen wurde sie zu begleiten, war er typischerweise angewiesen worden, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Die Tatsache, dass er es an keinem der beiden Male geschafft hatte, erklärte sehr wahrscheinlich, weshalb seine Teilnahme seitdem nicht mehr gefragt gewesen war.

Er brauchte nicht lange sein Butterbrot zu verschlingen. Die Kekse und die Bananen, die er vorher in seine Robe gesteckt hatte, folgten ihm rasch. Schließlich saß er zurück, zufrieden, dass das Grummeln in seinem Magen insoweit aufgehört hatte, dass er klar denken konnte. Es war unglücklich für ihn, überlegte er gedankenvoll, dass sein Vater so selten den Rest der Blacks auf ihren sozialen Besuchen begleitete. Der ältere Mann, verließ nur selten sein Labor/ Zaubertranklabor, nur zu den Mahlzeiten kurz hervorkommend, und sogar zum Schlafen kaum. Und das, dachte Sirius mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen, war sein Hauptproblem in diesem Moment.

Er musste Dumbledores Brief in seine Hände bekommen. Diese Episode mit seiner Mutter in der Küche war viel zu unangenehm knapp gewesen. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht noch einmal durchleben, und das nächste Mal, wenn sie über den Weiden-Vorfall Bescheid wusste. Aber Vaters Labor war mit seinem Arbeitszimmer verknüpft, und das war wo sich der Brief befinden würde. Sirius war nicht Selbstmord gefährdet. Seine Mutter unnötig verärgert zu machen war schlimm genug, aber seinen Vater... das war wieder eine ganz andere Sache. Das Arbeitszimmer war tabu.

Aber dachte er dunkel, dies war nicht gerade ‚unnötig'. Sollte er diesen Brief nicht in die Hände bekommen, würden die Reaktionen seiner Eltern weitaus schlimmer sein als alles, was er diese Ferien bisher gesehen hatte. Er hatte fast den Jungen umgebracht, den sein Vater immer als ‚perfekten Sohn' angesehen hatte. Er war fast von der Schule geflogen! Sie würden nicht erfreut sein. Er musste diesen Brief in die Hände bekommen und er musste es jetzt tun.

Mit dieser Entscheidung gefällt, erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer, Er kam allerdings nicht sehr weit, ohne gezwungen zu sein anzuhalten.

Das Zimmer seines Vaters war zwei Etagen unter der Bibliothek. Sirius hatte gerade erst seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt, als er Kreacher erspähte, der hinauf hoppelte in seine Richtung. Der Hauself entdeckte ihn leider, bevor er sich in seinen sicheren Hafen zurückziehen konnte. Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als Kreacher langsamer wurde und missgünstig zu ihm aufblickte. Der Hauself war bei den Blacks solange Sirius denken konnte. Einige andere Hauselfen waren geköpft worden, weil sie zu alt geworden waren um weiterhin zu dienen, aber nicht Kreacher. Bald hoffentlich, dachte Sirius böswillig. Er wurde bereits verrückt – er würde es beschwören.

„Master Black." Kreacher verbeugte sich tief, so dass seine schnauzenartige Nase den Boden berührte. Seine Stimme fuhr fort in dem gemeinen Unterton, "Es ist dieser undankbare Flegel. Was macht er jetzt?"

Ja genau, entschied Sirius. Das abstoßende kleine Ding wurde wirklich verrückt. Er zog seine Augen zusammen. „Was machst du?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Kreacher muss eine Nachricht der Herrin überbringen, Master Black. Für Master Regulus." Nicht überraschend, hörte Sirius klar das gemurmelte „nicht für dieses gemeine Schwein" Sekunden später.

„Na ja. Fahre nur fort. Ich halte dich nicht auf."

Er beobachtete, wie der Hauself mit einem letzten halb-versteckten wütenden Blick, seinen gestolperten buckligen Weg die Treppen hoch wieder aufnahm. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, kämpfte darum seine Nerven zu beruhigen, bevor er seine feuchten Handflächen an dem Stoff seiner Robe abwischte. Er würde es machen. Er musste es machen! Ein paar Minuten später stand er vor dem Eingang zum Arbeitszimmer.

Einige lange Momente, jedoch, starrte er nur auf die Tür ohne sich zu bewegen, seine Augen auf das dunkle verknotete Holz fixiert. Seine Faust zusammenquetschend, um das leichte Zittern zu beenden, hob er schließlich die Hand, um zu klopfen, sich selbst einredend, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er war ein Marauder. Eine kleine Sache wie diese sollte ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen! Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, sich zu wünschen, dass er gerade jetzt James Unsichtbarkeitsmantel hätte. Oder, zumindestens, seinen Zauberstab – der war leider konfisziert worden bereits an seinem zweiten Tag zu Hause. Zu versuchen Regulus zu verhexen mit seiner Mutter im benachbarten Zimmer, war nicht seine intelligenteste Handlung gewesen. Es war wirklich typisch, dachte er. Er war in einem der wenigen Häuser in Großbritannien, wo es nicht besonders wahrscheinlich war, dass minderjährige Magie durch die vielen Schutzzauber entdeckt würde und er hatte es geschafft seinen Zauberstab abgenommen zu bekommen, bevor er von dieser Tatsache den geringsten Gebrauch gemacht hatte...

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, klopfte er leicht, eine Entschuldigung bereit, auf seiner Zunge, für den Fall, dass sein Vater wirklich im äußeren Zimmer war. Ein kurzer Moment verging ohne Antwort und Sirius seufzte vor Erleichterung. Entschuldigung oder keine Entschuldigung, er hatte nicht wirklich die Aussicht genossen, wirklich auf den älteren Mann zu treffen heute Abend. Mit einem schnellen Blick den dunklen Gang rauf und runter, öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte in das leere Zimmer.

Er war drin. Jetzt musste er nur diesen Brief finden. Vorzugsweise bevor sein Vater beschloss aufzutauchen... Darum kämpfend seine Augen davon abzuhalten, zu dem Türeingang auf dem entfernten Ende des Raumes abschweifen zu lassen, ging Sirius schnell zu dem großen eichenen Schreibtisch hinüber und begann vorsichtig die aufgestapelten Inhalte zu durchforsten.

Da war er. Das musste er sein. Nur Dumbledore würde Briefe in vielfarbiger Tinte schreiben. Mit unsicheren Händen, hob er die Seiten und brach das Siegel auf. _Sehr geehrter Herr Black,_ las er. _Mit großem Bedauern und schwerem Herzen , muss ich Sie von einem alarmierenden Vorfall in Kenntnis setzen in den Ihr Sohn Sirius verwickelt war._ Ja. Das war er. Er brauchte nicht mehr davon zu lesen als dies. Schnell schob er den Brief in seine Roben und wandte sich um, den Raum zu verlassen. Als er es jedoch tat, kam er mit seinem Ärmel gegen einen gefährlich geschichteten Stapel von Schriftrollen, Büchern und Pergamenten, die dabei zu Boden fielen.

„Scheiße!" murmelte er, einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung seines Vaters Labor werfend, verzweifelt betend, dass das Geräusch nicht laut genug gewesen war, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er kniete sich hin, hub gehetzt die auf dem Boden verteilten Gegenstände auf und stapelte sie zurück auf den vollgeräumten Schreibtisch. Eine Schriftrolle hatte sich geöffnet und als Sirius hastig sie wieder zusammenrollte, konnte er nicht verhindern, die Unterschrift am Boden zu lesen. Er hielt inne. Es war ein Brief an seinen Vater. Von Voldemort.

Fast unwillig begann er zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Black, _

_Euer Erfolg erweist Euch Ehre und ich sehe das ich richtig lag die Wichtigkeit Eurer Arbeit zu erkennen. Euer Beitrag zu unserer Sache wird sehr belohnt werden. Dieser neue Trank klingt äußerst interessant – eine Kombination von Veritaserum und Imperio. Denkt nur an die Möglichkeiten für eine solche Formel! Die anderen Formeln von denen Ihr spracht hörten sich ebenfalls vielversprechend an. Ich freue mich darauf ein paar Demonstrationen zu sehen. Wenn es möglich ist, werde ich Euch vor dem neuen Jahr einen Besuch abstatten und hoffentlich mit Proben verlassen. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr wie alle treuen Reinblüter am Fest bei den Malfoys am 23. teinehmen werdet. Wir können dort bestimmte Aspekte weiter besprechen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Lord Voldemort_

Er stand immer noch mit seinen Augen blind auf die Schriftrolle fixiert, die Wörter nur undeutlich verschwommen auf der Seite vor ihm, als das Geräusch schwerer Fußtritte im Treppenhaus an seine Ohren drang. Er zuckte zusammen, seine aufgerissene Augen rasten zu dem Eingang als sein Atem ihm im Hals stecken blieb. Geh einfach weiter, bat er lautlos. Geh weiter die Treppen hoch. Du willst hier nicht anhalten… .

Es schien, dass er kein Glück hatte. Anstatt weiter zum nächsten Stock zu gehen, hielten die Fußtritte an und kamen dann den Gang auf das Arbeitszimmer zu . Auf ihn zu. Sirius drehte sich um, hastig nach etwas suchend, wo er sich verstecken konnte, sein Gehirn schnell seine Optionen durchgehend: Unter der Tisch? Nein, im Blickfeld der Tür. Was mit hinter der Tür? Ähh – nicht bei der Art und Weise auf die seine Mutter die Türen aufriss! Oh Scheiße! Nicht einmal in seiner Animagi Form würde er Aufmerksamkeit entgehen – und es stand außer Frage, dass er riskieren würde, _dieses_ kleine Können seiner Familie zu offenbaren. Es war nutzlos. Scheiße. Oh Scheiße. Sein Herz hämmerte laut in seiner Brust. Mit einem Anflug von Panik starrte er auf die Schriftrolle in seinen Händen. Wenn sie wüssten, dass er dies gelesen hatte... Naja, er wollte _wirklich allen Ernstes_ nicht die Konsequenzen erfahren! Ertappt zu werden war schlimm genug. Mit gehetzten, fahrigen Bewegungen schob er es hastig unter die anderen, als die Fußtritte draußen vor dem Zimmer anhielten. Er hatte kaum seine Hand zurückgezogen als die Tür hinter ihm aufschwang.

A/N – Hi. Hoffe ihr mochtet alle das neue Kapitel. Bitte schreibt einen Review. Ignoriet das „Seid nett" dass ich beim ersten Kapitel schrieb – Ich will wissen was die Leute denken. Gut oder Schlecht.

Ü/N – Ja, dito – wie beim ersten Kapitel: falls euch einige Formulierungen komisch vorkommen grammatikalisch und ihr meint das müsste anders heißen... .

Ach so bezüglich Sirius Ausdrucksweise: Klar ist „Scheiße!" extrem ordinär usw. Falls es euch stört: ich würde es Sternchen schreiben, aber das zeigt das nicht an. Abgesehen mal davon, wir reden hier von einem 16-jährigen Jungen – also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht die geringsten Hemmungen hat sich so auszudrücken, vor allem in einer derartigen Situation.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer – nicht meins

Ü/N – das ist meine Belohnung, wenn ich etwas geschafft habe, dann darf ich was übersetzen – mal sehen wie lange das gut geht. Ich glaube alle A/N zu übersetzen wäre etwas zu unsinnig, also werde ich nur die übersetzen, von denen ich meine sie helfen mit der Geschichte.

Kapitel 3 

Im Türrahmen stand seine Mutter; ihre Augen kalt auf ihn gerichtet. Sirius zitterte. Er war soo in Schwierigkeiten. Für einige lange Momente sagte sie nichts, taxierte ihn nur mit einem Blick ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Sie sah noch nicht einmal überrascht aus ihn hier zu finden, bemerkte Sirius – was bedeutete, sie musste bereits von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst haben. Aber wie...? Die Antwort zu dieser Frage wurde einen Moment später klar. Hinter den Roben seiner Mutter hervorlukend war das selbstgefällige Gesicht Kreachers.

„Was machst du hier?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Das Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters ist tabu. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!"

„Ich hab nur nach einem Federkiel gesucht," improvisierte er schnell. „Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben und mein Federkiel ist irgendwie weg."

Er wusste bereits bevor die Worte von seinen Lippen waren, dass es sinnlos war. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Typisch. Ausreden für seine Mutter zu erfinden war sogar noch schwieriger als für McGonagall. Sein Transfigurationslehrer glaubte ihm zumindest manchmal. Seine Mutter tat das nie. Er hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass sie ihm einfach aus Bosheit nicht glaubte. Irgendwann sollte er ihr dieser Tage mal die Wahrheit sagen – sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch einen Lügner nennen.

„Wirklich," höhnte sie. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf sie geschlossene Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und fuhr ihn an: „Komm mit," bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer marschierte. Sirius folgte ihr widerwillig. Er wusste nur zu gut was jetzt kommen würde.

Sie machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe ihn bis in ihren Salon zu bringen, sondern führte ihn stattdessen in das edel eingerichtete Gästezimmer am anderen Ende der Halle. Gerade weit genug entfernt, dachte Sirius angewidert, um nicht seinen Vater und seine kostbaren Tränke zu stören! Sowie sie beide im Zimmer waren wandte sie sich zu ihm um und begann mit weiteren wohlbekannte Vorhaltungen.

„Dieser Trotz, dein offener Ungehorsam," kreischte sie ihn an, „ist zu viel! Dein Betragen in Hogwarts ist schon schlimm genug, aber solches Regel brechen wird nicht in diesem Haushalt toleriert!"

Sirius hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Er würde nicht auf ihre Worte reagieren – die Dinge würden nur um so schlimmer werden, wenn er das tat. Das hatte er bereits vor vielen Jahren gelernt. Wenn er leise blieb, würde sie nur schreien und, wahrscheinlich, ein paar Flüche auf ihn werfen; wenn er antwortete... na ja, die Flüche würden jedenfalls schon mal sehr viel hässlicher werden, soviel war klar.

Für die nächsten Minuten versuchte er ihre raue Stimme auszublenden, kämpfte darum ruhig zu bleiben angesichts ihrer Beleidigungen – und er schaffte es. Für eine Weile. Bald jedoch, erreichte der Ärger, der langsam aber sicher in ihm aufstieg, Höhen die kaum zu ertragen waren. Seine Fäuste waren so stark zusammengeballt, dass er seine Nägel in seine Handflächen schneiden fühlte. Er mahlte seine Zähne zusammen, verzweifelt darum bemüht sich davon abzuhalten etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was er später bereuen würde.

„Das ist der Einfluss dieses Potter-Jungen. Du warst schlimm genug vorher, aber seit du ihn getroffen hast und in Gryffindor platziert wurdest, ging es mit deinem Benehmen bergab. Ich hätte dir nie erlauben sollen in dieser Schule zu bleiben, in Gesellschaft dieser Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter! Durmstrang – ich hätte dich nach Durmstrang schicken sollen sowie ich erfuhr, dass du in diesem verabscheuungswürdigen Haus gelandet warst."

„Du hättest mich dort aber nicht halten können," murmelte Sirius zwischen zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Was meintest du?"

„Ich sagte," und Sirius hub endlich seine Augen um dem Blick seiner Mutter zu begegnen, „du hättest mich dort nicht halten können!"

„Ist dem so?"

„Und ob dem so ist."

„Ich glaube die Professoren in Durmstrang hätten dir etwas Verstand eingebläut. Sie hätten dir nicht erlaubt mit den Frechheiten davonzukommen, die du dir so häufig an diesem Ort leistest! Sie hätten dir beigebracht Regeln zu befolgen... Und da wir gerade von Regeln sprechen, _was_ genau hast du im Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters gemacht?"

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheißdreck!" fuhr er sie an.

Ihre Augen verschmälerten sich gefährlich. „Was versteckst du Junge?" knurrte sie. „Du hast ein dreckiges kleines Geheimnis in deinem Gehirn verschlossen. Ich merke es doch." Sie schwieg und Sirius starrte trotzig zurück. Was folgte war keineswegs unerwartet.

„_Leglimens!_" fuhr sie ihn an.

Das Gefühl von ihrem Geist in seinem war unangenehm bekannt – dunkle, würgende Tentakel, die durch seine Gedanken sichteten mit keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit für Respekt der Privatspäre. Erinnerungen blitzten auf vor ihm so als würde er die Momente noch einmal durchleben. Er selbst als mit Tränen kämpfender Fünfjähriger die verächtlichen Worte von Titus Solomon ertragend, seinem teuren zweifelsohne reinblütigen Hauslehrer. Mit elf, als der Sprechende Hut sein schicksalhaftes Urteil der schockierten Schule verkündete. Zwölf, dabei sich nervös bereitzumachen seinem Freund Remus entgegenzutreten... .

Seine Reaktion kam schlagartig und automatisch. Die Schilde, die er aufwarf, waren die die er in zahllosen ähnlichen Begegnungen hatte entwickeln müssen. Verzweifelt zwang er sie zurück, aus seinem Kopf heraus. Er würde ihr nicht erlauben in sein Gehirn in dieser Weise einzudringen! Es gab zu viele Dinge, die sie dabei erfahren konnte...

„Falls ich das habe," stieß er hervor, ihren zornigen Blick mit seinem Eigenen erwidernd, „wirst du es bestimmt nicht auf diese Weise herausfinden!"

„_Vertigos!"_

Der Fluch ging umgehend über ihre Lippen. Nahezu bevor es ihm bewusst wurde, begann der gesamte Raum zu schwanken – eine langsame wellenförmigen Bewegung, die immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Ihm blieb vor Schreck der Atem weg, als er schnell sein Gleichgewicht fing indem er einen Schritt zur Seite stolperte; seine Augen auf das grausame Gesicht seiner Mutter fixiert. Das war ein Neuer... Er hätte sich denken können, dass sie mittlerweile eine neue Foltermethode gefunden hatte, um sie an ihm auszuprobieren. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, verzweifelt darum bemüht klaren Verstand zu bekommen, während die unangenehmen Auswirkungen ihn rasch überwältigten. Aber der Zauberstab blieb weiterhin auf seinen Körper gerichtet.

Er blinzelte, als ihr Bild vor seinen Augen flimmerte, sich trennend und wieder in einander verschmelzend – ihr malicious missgünstiges Lächeln jetzt mehrere Gesichter dominierend anstatt eines einzigen. Er sah deutlich, dass der Mund begann sich bewegen, aber die Worte errechten sein Ohr in einer unverständlichen Silbenmasse. Farben verschwammen und vermischten sich, jumbling in krankhaft unnatürlichen Mustern. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, aber wenn überhaupt, schien es davon nur schlimmer zu werden. Schnell riss er sie auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er gefährlich schwankte und nicht in der Lage dazu war, zu erkennen welcher der Weg nach oben war.

Für was ihm wie eine Ewigkeit schien, versuchte er stehen zu bleiben. Schließlich jedoch, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, konnte er nicht mehr aufrecht bleiben. Der Raum kippte viciously nach einer Seite und bevor er sich's versah, landete er auf Händen und Knien, das undeutliche Bild ihrer Schuhe nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht schwebend.

Er presste seine Handflächen in den dickgewebten Teppich, verzweifelt darum bemüht Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen. Aber es war vergebens. Sein Magen drehte sich um, Ohnmacht überwältigte ihn fast, aber er schüttelte sie ab, tiefe Atemzuge in seine Lunge pumpend. ‚Einfach atmen' sagte er sich, ‚Einfach weiteratmen' dann würde es schon vorübergehen. Ihm würde nicht schlecht werden. Er würde sich nicht... Nur Sekunden später übergab er sich und der mickerige Inhalt seines Magens ergoss sich auf den Fußboden.

Das war der Augenblick, indem sie wieder in sein Bewusstsein eindrang. Trotz der anhaltenden Auswirkungen des Vertigo – Fluchs, warf er eilig seine Schilde wieer auf. Diesmal, jedoch, nutzte es nichts. Darum kämpfend, wenigstens irgendein Gefühl des Zusammenhangs zu behalten, und mit der sauren Bitternis von Erbrochenem in seinem Mund, gab es keinen Weg für ihn sie aufzuhalten. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Schwierigkeiten seine hastigen Schilde zu durchbrechen. Einen Moment später schlich er wieder in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, verzweifelt nach einem Brief suchend, einem Brief der schnell gefunden und eingesteckt wurde.

Er merkte es kaum, als die Hand seiner Mutter in seine Robe griff und etwas herausnahm. Er registrierte es, aber vermochte nicht die Wichtigkeit zu erkennen. Es war erst als sie ihren Zauberstab senkte, und die Auswirkungen des Fluchs stoppte, dass er letztendlich von der Erinnerung frei brach und sie aus seinem Bewusstsein zwang. Und es war erst da, dass er genug Selbstbeherrschung erlangte, irgendwelche Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Scheiße, wurde ihn bewusst – Dumbledores Brief!

Er stolperte wieder auf seine Füße. Ein Gefühl der Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er sie den Brief neugierig zwischen ihren Fingern drehen sah. Er konnte sich kaum davon abhalten ihn ihr nicht aus den Händen zu reißen und verzweifelt zu versuchen abzuhauen. Er hatte gedacht er wäre in Schwierigkeiten gewesen, die Unannehmlichkeiten dieses Zusammentreffens bisher waren nichts verglichen mit ihrer Reaktion auf den Inhalt dieses Briefes! Er sah sie die Augen zusammenziehen, als sie den addressee Adressaten/Absender auf der Außenseite des Briefes bemerkte, umgehend das Siegel aufbrechend.

Ein Schauder rann durch seine Adern und er konnte es kaum ertragen zu beobachten wie sie das Pergament auseinander faltete und zu lesen begann. Er stand bloß da und wartete darauf, dass das Anschreien begann, seine Hände an seinen Seiten zitternd.

„Ist das wahr?" Sie hub endlich wieder den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Sirius starrte nur zurück, ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich sagte, ist das wahr? Was ist los mit dir? Deine Zunge verschluckt?"

„Ich ..." begann er, seine Stimme ungleichmäßig. Er hielt inne und fasste, innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde, einen impulsiven Entschluss – einen den er sicher später noch bereuen würde. „Ja" meinte er, sein Kinn hebend. „es ist wahr." Er würde nicht vor ihr kauern! Abgesehen davon bezweifelte er stark, dass, dies zu tun, **_dieses_** Zusammentreffen leichter für ihn machen würde. Er konnte genau den Punkt ausmachen an dem ihr kaum zurückgehaltener Zorn freibrach. Die Haut ihres Gesichts wurde rot, während sich ihre Augen verschmälerten, ihre Gesichtszüge sich in eine hässliche, hasserfüllte Maske verzerrend. Es war fast unmöglich zu erkennen, dass sie irgendwann einmal als Schönheit gegolten hatte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" schrie sie. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du überhaupt gedacht? Ich werde gar nicht erst fragen woher du den Aufenthaltsort eines Werwolfs wusstest!" Ihre Stimme hub langsam aber sicher immer weiter an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals irgendeinem der Snapes heute Abend unter die Augen treten kann. Es tut dir noch nicht einmal Leid, oder? Du widerst mich an! Du hast beinahe den Tod eines pflichtbewussten reinblütigen Jungen verschuldet und es tut dir nicht einmal Leid!"

„Übrigens," unterbrach er sie wütend, seine Stimme mit ihrer zusammenstoßend, „übrigens, Mutter, wo wir dabei sind, es tut mir leid! Aber niemals aus denselben Gründen wie dir! Snape verdiente es! Ich werde das noch sagen wenn ich sterbe."

Ein einzelner Wisch mit ihrem Zauberstab, schickte ihn wieder auf Hände und Knie vor ihre Füße, wobei er nur knapp schaffte der Pfütze Erbrochenem auszuweichen als er aufkam. Scheiße, dachte er, das hätte er wirklich nicht sagen sollen. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit etwas Anderes zu denken, als ein böswilliger Fluch ausgesprochen wurde.

„_Flagellio!"_

Fürchterlicher Schmerz flammte auf, als der Fluch seinen Rücken traf, Feuerstränge um seine Nerven legend. Er wand sich weg, darum kämpfend, aus seinem Weg zu gelangen, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit ihm zu entfliehen. Die Auswirkungen gingen einfach auf einen anderen Teil seines Körpers über, während seine Mutter ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Sengende Hitze, unbeeinträchtigt von dem Stoff in ihrem Weg, wucherte in scharfen Strängen über sein Fleisch. Seine Atemzüge wurden immer langsam aber sicher rauer, jetzt abgerissene Stöße, die drohten sich zu schmerzerfüllten Schreien zu entwickeln. Er schloss seine Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dies war ein Fluch mit dem er unangenehm vertraut war. Er war immer einer ihrer Lieblingsflüche gewesen. Eigentlich unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es nie einer seiner gewesen war. So schnell nach dem hässlichen Schwindel auslösenden Fluchs und ihrer mentalen Invasion kommend, wie es jetzt der Fall war, schienen seine Effekte noch schrecklicher als sonst. Der scharfe Geschmack von Blut füllte seinen Mund, als er auf seine Lippe biss, darum kämpfend, seine Schreie am entweichen zu hindern.

Es endete eher als er erwartet hatte.

„Geh in dein Zimmer! Sofort!" knurrte sie ihn an. „Wir unterhalten uns später weiter darüber."

Er blinzelte zu ihr herauf, seine verschwommene Denkfähigkeit, unfähig zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade sagte.

Es war vorbei ... schon?

„So unterhaltsam diese kleine Episode sein mag, Junge, ich habe noch andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss heute Abend."

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Einen Moment später war er auf die Füße gestolpert und ohne es zu wagen einen Blick zurück zu werfen, rannte er fast aus dem Zimmer. Als er jedoch erst einmal an der Treppe angelangt war, wurde er langsamer, seine wunden Körper vorsichtig bewegend.

Er war unglaublich leicht weggekommen, das war ihr deutlich bewusst. Einmal war ihm das Glück tatsächlich hold gewesen, und das passierte nicht häufig in diesem Haus. Er musste zugeben, dass er noch niemals so dankbar für eine ihrer Reinblüterparties gewesen war. Das musste der Grund für das abrupte Ende dieser „kleinen Episode" sein. Hatte sie nicht erwähnt, dass sie die Snapes heute Abend treffen würde...? Wenn sie nicht hätte gehen müssen, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, wäre er wahrscheinlich immer noch unter dem einen oder anderen Fluch gehalten worden.

Er war bald zurück in den vertrauten Umgebungen seines Zimmers. Mit einem Stöhnen senkte er sich in eine sitzende Position auf sein Bett, seine beiden Hände auf beiden Seiten die Laken krallend, seinen Kopf gesenkt. Er wusste nicht ob er das noch länger ertragen konnte. Er freute sich gewiss nicht auf die versprochene Fortsetzung ihrer „Unterhaltung" mit seiner Mutter. Aber da war nichts, was er wirklich tun konnte, um dies zu verhindern, oder? Er hatte, mehrmals in der Vergangenheit mit dem Gedanken gespielt wegzulaufen, aber bis jetzt hatte er immer wieder entschieden, dass er mit den Dingen klarkäme, solange er soviel wie möglich seine Zunge im Zaum hielt.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das weiterhin tun konnte.

James hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihn seine Eltern in seinem Haus willkommen heißen würden, falls er jemals weg wollte – nicht das der andere Junge die wahren Umstände kannte. Soweit es James betraf, stimmte Sirius einfach nicht den Reinblut-Ansichten seiner Eltern zu. Jetzt jedoch ... Jetzt hasste James ihn. Er hatte konnte nirgendwo hin. Außer Hogwarts. Er konnte immer früher nach Hogwarts zurück. Dumbledore würde sich nicht daran stören, er war sich sicher dass der große Schulleiter er schaffen konnte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die ihn davon abhalten würde im Sommer zu seinen Eltern zurückzukehren. Obwohl er dann wahrscheinlich dem älteren Zauberer die Wahrheit über seine Situation erzählen müsste... Wenn er jetzt ging, gab es keinen Weg dass er je zurückkehren könnte.

Der Gedanke eher nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren ließ jedoch eine leichte Welle der Besorgnis durch ihn fahren. Er hatte ja seine Gründe dieses Weihnachten zu Hause zu sein, ... Seit dem Weiden-Vorfall vor drei Wochen hatte keiner seiner Freunde mehr als eine handvoll, meist hitziger, Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, dass ein paar Wochen mit seinen Eltern besser wären, als ein Weihnachten alleine in einem Schlafraum mit einem verletzten und verratenen Werwolf. Seine Sichtweise der Dinge hatte sich nun etwas geändert, aber der Gedanke Remus eher wiederzusehen als er musste, brachte ihn immer noch aus der Fassung.

Er hatte jedoch jetzt auch einen anderen Grund nach Hogwarts früher zurückzukehren, außer seinem Hass auf das Leben in seinem Elternhaus. Die Tränke seines Vaters. Trotz seinen besten Bemühungen, die Worte , die er vorhin gelesen hatte, zu verdrängen, kreisten sie immer noch in seinem Kopf. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn sich einfach zurückzulehnen und zu ignorieren was sein Vater tat. Er würde nie mit sich leben können, wenn er das tat.

Er hatte seine Zunge bisher im Zaum gehalten, was seine Eltern und ihre Überzeugungen anging. Öfter als er es zugeben würde. Er hatte seit vielen Jahren gewusst, dass sie Voldemort unterstützten – obwohl er davon ausgegangen war, dass ihre Unterstützung rein finanzieller Natur war. Der Verdacht, dass der Verrückte seinem Vater die Chance gab, mit Tränken zu experimentieren, die das Ministerium niemals gewährt hätte, war ihm jedoch gelegentlich gekommen. Er hatte es immer geschafft darüber hinweg zu sehen, zu tun als ob er nicht wirklich Ahnung davon hatte. Es war einfacher so.

Aber jetzt ...? Jetzt wusste er es. Dies überstieg alles andere. Die Anwendungen für diese jüngsten Mixturen – ihr beabsichtigter Zweck! Sie waren widerwärtig, und sein Gewissen konnte ihm nicht erlauben weiterhin untätig zu bleiben.

Aber was konnte **_er_** tun?

Er seufzte, seine Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend. Falls er jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte konnte er es sofort Dumbledore sagen. Falls er wartete, würde es zu spät sein. Ausgehend von dem, was in dem Brief gestanden hatte, würde Voldemort bereits die Tränke in seinen Händen haben, wenn er in die Schule zurückkehren sollte. Ein Brief, überlegte er. Er könnte einen Brief schreiben – das würde das Problem lösen. Oder er könnte einfach seinen Vater dem Ministerium melden ... Aber seine Familie war schon früher untersucht worden.

Die Blacks waren reich. Etwas Geld an die richtigen Stellen und es würde nichts weiter davon gehört werden. Zumindest wenn die Nachricht von Dumbledore kam, würde sie nicht so einfach verschütt gehen. Die Leute würden nicht so einfach unter den Teppich kehren, was der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sagte, der Mann, der Grindelwald besiegt hatte... Nein, Dumbledore war derjenige, dem er es erzählen musste, und es war besser, wenn er es persönlich tat.

Aber – würde er es ihn wirklich sagen können ...? ‚Und selbst wenn er es tat, würde sein Vater genug Warnung von einem seiner kleinen bezahlten Spione erhalten, um sich sowohl die Tränke, als auch alle Beweise, dass sie je existiert hätten, zu entledigen. Alles was er dadurch erreichen würde war, dass Voldemort die Tränke eher vor dem Zeitplan erhalten würde. Seine einzige echte Chance zu verhindern, dass die Tränke Teil Voldemorts Arsenal wurden, war für ihn, sie zu vernichten. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit dass er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Er legte sich vorsichtig auf dein Bett, zusammenzuckend, als seine Kleidung gegen die Verbrennungen rieb. Wenigstens war er dieses Mal nicht in sein Zimmer gesperrt worden – das war das einzig Positive an der Sache. Es bedeutete, dass sobald Mutter und Regulus weg waren, er herauskommen konnte. Dann konnte er seinen Zauberstab finden und den Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogsmead nehmen. In ein paar Stunden, wenn alles gut ging, würde er zurück in Hogwarts sein. Er sollte sich jedoch zuerst etwas zu essen beschaffen, dachte er, sein Magen verkrampfte sich – warum musste die alte Hexe ihn dazu bringen sich zu erbrechen? Uääärghhh. Er konnte es immer noch in seinem Hals schmecken. Und er konnte sich nicht einmal etwas zu trinken holen!

Die Zeit schlich voran.

„Regulus! Komm runter, sofort! Wir gehen! Jetzt!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen vor Überraschung als er endlich den gekreischten Befehl seiner Mutter hörte, der deutlich bis in sein Zimmer getragen wurde. Er stand auf, und, schnell die Tür einen Spalt öffnend, hörte vom Stockwerk darunter Regulus' gehetzte Fußtritte die Treppe runterpolternd. Er spitzte seine Ohren, auf jegliches Geräusch ihres Weggehens lauschend. Einige Minuten verstrichen, aber die Stimme seiner Mutter konnte immer noch gehört werden. Komm schon! Wenn ihr weggeht, dann beeilt euch! Endlich war ein zweites Paar Fußtritte hinuntersteigend zu hören, was Sirius verwirrt die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Komm schon!" hörte er seine Mutter bissig , ihre Stimme trug sich leicht die vielen Treppenflüchte hinauf. Eine zweite Stimme erklang einen Moment später, die Worte unkenntlich – aber es gab nur eine Person, der sie gehören konnte... Eine kurze Sekunde der Stille folgte, bevor er wieder seine Mutter hörte. „Es ist mir egal, ob du nach deinen Tränken schauen musstest, das wird jetzt knapp werden, selbst wenn wir höflich zu spät kommen! Nachdem was der Junge dem Namen der Familie angetan hat, müssen wir das beste Image zeigen, was wir können. Warte nur, bis du hörst was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat! Du wirst ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden wollen, wenn wir zurück kommen."

Ihre Stimme hielt an. Sie waren weg. Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich das Haus verlassen. Sirius saß da und starrte voller Schock seine Tür an. Na super, dachte er erzürnt, er sucht sich heute Abend aus, um hervorzukommen! Da hätte ich mir ja den ganzen Ärger vorhin sparen können! Aber ... dies eröffnete natürlich eine ganze Reihe neuer Möglichkeiten. Fünf Minuten später trottete Sirius schnell nach unten.

Er hatte sich entschieden. Er wusste was er tun musste.

Ü/N – So, also ich bin etwas im Zwiespalt, wie ich mit manchen Begriffen umgehen soll... Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, nehme ich die englischen Spritznamen für die Marauder, weil ich denke, spielt ja in England und das sind Eigennamen, ergo... . Bei Sachen wie dem Knightbus und dem Sorting hat bin ich so in der Schwebe: ist das eine Bezeichnung einer Sache oder ein Eigenname? Was denkt ihr? Ich will da ja möglichst konsequent bleiben. Schulfächer würde ich zum Beispiel tendenziell auch eher englisch lassen...

Silberfell – Ja ja Passwörter – kommt mir bekannt vor. So. Hier kommt also das nächste Kapitel. Danke für deinen langen Review. Also ich hoffe ich schaffe es einigermaßen regelmäßig, im Moment sieht es Klausurtechnisch etwas lichter aus, will lieber nicht zu viel versprechen. Mein Computer ist leider auch nicht ganz ohne Macken: ich übersetze und er stürzt zwischendurch ab, natürlich bevor ich wieder alles zwischengespeichert habe (ist ja nicht so, als ob man das nicht tut, aber wenn man gerade so in der Geschichte drin ist...) und die Hälfte ist weg! Aarrrggghhhhh. Das ist so typisch.

Cdt – Jo, das stimmt wohl. Ich hab das Problem zum Glück nicht so, aber ich finde es immer interessant wie es wohl übersetzt klingt. Und manchmal ergeben sich echt neue Aspekte, die man vorher nicht so wahrgenommen hat, weil man den Ausdruck nur ungefähr kannte und aus dem Zusammenhang geschlossen hat. Freut mich dass es dir gefällt.

Kurtcobain4eva –Great. That's precisely, why I'm doing it. I've got a friend whose English is not that good, that she would read stories in English. And I always wanted her to read it. It's also one of my favourite stories – I can imagine that your friend can't wait for the next chapter, aren't we all desperately waiting for Misthea to continue? Even once this story is finished, … . (:

Thank you very much for your reviews on my stories btw. I got a couple of scenes in my head for more one-shots, though unfortunately working them out is proving difficult.


End file.
